Lessons
by Xela Xe
Summary: Will has some words and a lot more with Spike and Buffy about that incident in Ch. 44 of Twinlets.  Very very kinky.


Will stepped back to survey his handy work. He gave the room a once-over, sizing and testing everything. Perfect. Now all he needed were his captives.

* * *

"You call us if you have any problems, OK? Got it? You've got the cell phone, don't be afraid to use it. We're here if you need us, always, alright?" 

"Oh my God. If you don't go home and have a wild weekend with those hunks of yours I'm going to kick you!" Dawn said hotly. Buffy was hovering, and it was getting on her nerves. "It's only the weekend, Buffy. Cainna and I are going to be fine. We need this, I need this, and you three definitely need this. We'll be FINE."

Buffy sighed and nodded. She knew all of this. I was just…hard. Dawn and Cainna had become part of their family landscape, and it was just weird to know they were going to be gone for the next few days. Though with Andrew off to some Star Trek convention with his new friends, this did give her time with her twinlets…

"Have fun, and be safe, OK?" She gave Dawn a hug, and watched as she got on the travel van. Now, to find her men…

…who weren't answering their phones. She'd tried Spike, Will, home, Spike again, home, Will, the fax line…and no one was answering. Where the hell were they? She pulled into her parking space with a frustrated sigh. So much for making the most of all of their time. She got out of her car…and saw both Spike's and Will's cars parked in their spots. She frowned before heading up the apartment.

"Guys? Hello? Spike? Will? Anyone home? Bueller?" She heard a slight noise from the direction of their bed room, and she cautiously headed in that direction. She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

"Hello, luv." Her breath caught as a steel arm wrapped around her, pinning her in place, her eyes never wavering from the sight in front of her.

Spike was naked and stretched to his full height, chained to the ceiling by manacles attached to bolts that definitely hadn't been there this morning. His thick cock was turgid and standing at attention, a cock ring dark against his pale flesh. His feet were spread wide by a bar cuffed to his ankles. Buffy whimpered at the erotic sight, warmth flooding her body. A dark laugh echoed in her ear.

"Isn't he beautiful, all tied up and helpless?" Buffy sagged against him, his words affecting her more than she could have ever guessed. "Strip."

She stumbled back when her support disappeared, her hazy mind trying to catch up with the situation.

"Wha-ha?" she blinked at Will, noting that he was shirtless, his beautiful chest taunting her with its perfection. His hair was a mess of gelled curls, just the way she liked it best, and his eyes were dark-rimmed, making him look dangerous. Which she belatedly acknowledged he was. He was in one of THOSE moods, the moods that promised delicious pain and searing ecstasy and everything in between. He arched an eyebrow at her, eloquently commanding her to get on it or she'd pay…more than she already was.

Buffy slowly began peeling her clothes off, letting them pool on the floor at her feet. She suppressed the urge to smirk when her lack of panties and red sheer bra made Will gasp, upsetting his carefully controlled demeanor. She also heard the soft rattle of chains as Spike also let her know he was enjoying the view. She slowly unhooked the clasp of her bra, her eyes challenging Will, stoking the raging fires she saw him struggling to repress; she wasn't going to submit without a fight. The scrap of material fluttered to the ground, and Buffy had never felt more exposed. His eyes raked over her, burning her with their intensity.

He stepped towards her, danger and predatory intent coloring his movement. He was chest-to-chest with her, his height forcing her to tilt back to see him. She could feel the heat of his body, and she wanted nothing more than to touch him, to surround herself with him. But he stopped her, gripping her arms and walking her back. He guided her around to the bed, his hypnotic eyes keeping her in his thrall. She felt herself slipping away, awash in Will's commanding presence and hypnotic eyes.

Will spun her around and pinned her to the bed, ignoring the feeling of her smooth, hot skin against his chest. He deftly fastened the waiting cuffs to her wrists, making sure the soft lining was smooth against her wrists. The only marks he wanted on her body were the ones he specifically put there.

"Will, whaguh." Will landed a sharp blow to her upturned rump. Buffy seemed to get the message, and closed her eyes as Will spread her legs and fastened restraints around them. She turned her head and almost had a heart attack. Their stand-alone antique mirror had been moved. It was strategically placed so that she could see, from her bound position on the bed, Spike's bound form…and everything that might be done to him. The pained expression on Spike's face told her that he had an equally stimulating view, both of her backside and her face.

Will took a moment to admire his handy work, and the perfect hand print that gleamed rosily on Buffy's ass. Gods, he was a lucky man. But there was time for tender romance later; right now, he was a man on a mission. He ducked into the adjacent bathroom and retrieved his tools. He took a small vial and placed it beside Buffy, out of her line of vision, before moving onto his other victim. The clear sound of a small bell reverberated through the room. With a small smile, Will tied a small gold bell to Spike's penis, enjoying the sound it made as he let it hang in the air.

He slunk out of the room, escaping into the bathroom to collect his thoughts and calm his raging libido. He had a very specific plan, and he wasn't about to let his hormones ruin it. He pulled out everything he'd need for the rest of the evening, preparing each toy and instrument with precise care. When it was all laid out in front of him, he smiled in satisfaction, collecting everything and returning to the bedroom.

"Now, I think we're ready to begin," Will said with satisfaction, enjoying his views. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Will's gaze traveled back to his bound twin, the red string vibrant against his straining cock. He trailed a lazy finger from Spike's collar bone to his navel. The belle tinkled as Spike jerked underneath the touch. 

"Ah-ah. We can't be having that now." Will's voice was pitched low and gravelly, his accent thickening beyond even the coarser one Spike usually had. "I don't want to hear a sound from you. Not one." Spike suppressed his shiver at the implied threat. "And make sure you watch the show…you won't want to miss it."

Will made his way over to Buffy, picking up the vial he'd placed beside her. He uncorked it and let the liquid drip on the palm of his hand. Perfect. He lazily trailed a finger down Buffy's back, a thin line of shinny oil staining her skin. Buffy arched into his touch as much as she could. Will chuckled darkly, letting it go. What he had planned for her would more than make up for that little act of defiance.

He dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, his hands finding her already wet center. He slipped his coated digits into her, smearing the oil around her outer lips. He slipped one finger barely into her channel, teasing her with the tiniest amount of friction before withdrawing. She whimpered, trying to move Will to pity, but he was having none of it. He gathered more of the liquid on his hands and gently stroked her clit. Buffy moaned, frustrated at her inability to move against him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone silky and promising.

"You," she moaned. "More!" Will looked into the mirror then, his eyes clashing with Spike, whose expression was bordering on desperation. Beads of sweat dripped off his brow and ran down his chest as he struggled to remain still under the visual onslaught. With a superior smirk, Will slowly slid his middle finger into Buffy's ass. Spike, unable to control himself, jerked in response, the bell tinkling lightly in the tense atmosphere.

"No!" Buffy gasped, writhing against the bed. Will and his arousing touch were gone, and she wanted him back. Another sharp slap—the sting amplified by the wetness of Spike's hand—against her ass stilled her movements, but not her whimpering. A pillow was shoved underneath her, making it impossible for her to even move against the bed.

"Now pet. Don't make me gag you." Buffy forced her muscles to relax in acquiescence as Will stroked her back. "Spike and I have a few things to…discuss. But while you're waiting, just know that this oil is mixed in with a bit of ginger. Things may get a little…hot. And the only way you're ever going to get relief is if I believe your apology."

And he was gone again. Buffy wondered what in the world she needed to apologize for, but she had a sneaking suspicion they'd find out soon.

Spike stayed perfectly still as Will's hot gaze turned to him, eyes trailing over his naked form. A riding crop appeared in Will's hand, and Spike heard that damned bell ring again. This time Will laughed, a decidedly ominous sound that almost made Spike shiver again. Will ran the tip of his crop up Spike's straining length, looping the string over the end of it.

"I thought I told you to be quite," he said mildly. Spike simply looked at the ground; even if he had been able to talk, he wouldn't have had anything to say. He jerked, gasping through the ball gag as the crop struck his inner thigh. Will trailed the crop up and over Spike's straining abs, each muscle flinching as it prepared for a blow. Will walked around his brother, pressing up against him from behind. He licked a slow line up from Spike's collar bone to his neck, nibbling on that sensitive spot right below the ear lobe.

Spike moaned as Will's hand wrapped around his aching member, thumb running over the sensitive head. He gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations, closing his eyes and resting his head back against his lover. Spike arched and bit down hard on his gag, jerking against his restraints as the crop dug into his hip, the tip just brushing the base of his cock. The wash of pain and pleasure was a heady mix, making his vision swim and his head fog.

Will observed his captive dispassionately; he was sagging into his chains, head down, chest heaving. He gave Spike time to collect himself, glancing over at Buffy. She was squirming against the pillow, her skin flushing, he eyes riveted to the scene in the mirror. Her gaze traveled to him, pleading with him to alleviate her suffering. The oil he'd put on her was a warming kind, with enough ginger extract in it to make it very, very uncomfortable should it be left there much longer. By the time he made it to her, the warming sensation should just be this side of unbearable. A slight shifting of Spike's chains brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Spike was now standing on his own, though he looked slightly worse for the wear; too bad, since he had a ways to go before Will was satisfied that he'd learned his lesson.

Spike tensed as he heard footsteps approaching, gearing up for the next assault. He felt something cool and wet pressing against his entrance, and automatically relaxed his muscles, allowing the lubricated plug to stretch him. It was a bit large for just starting, but Spike was pretty sure his absolute comfort was not at the forefront of Will's plans. A sharp cut across his shoulder blade demanded Spike's attention, followed by a sharp blow where his buttocks and leg met.

"I want your undivided attention," Will hissed in his ear. Spike nodded mutely. He arched again, this time because intense pleasure and stimulation flooded his system. Soddin' hell. The fucking plug _vibrated_. The vibrations suddenly cut out, leaving Spike panting against his bonds. Will was trying to kill him, he was sure of it.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Will asked. Spike wracked his brain for whatever had brought on this particular brand of punishment, but couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done. Will's presence reminded him that he was waiting for an answer. Spike shook his head slightly in the negative. "That's too bad." Spike jerked again as the plug started vibrating, just brushing against his prostate. The stimulation was intense. It stopped, and Spike relaxed again, waiting to see what Will would do. He was unprepared when the toy went off again, though Will was too far to have touched it. Bugger. Spike tensed, waiting for the next sensation…and waited…and waited. The sharp sting of the crop striking him was unexpected; the sharp thrum of the vibrator came on the trailing edges of the sting, heightening the sensations of both. Spike would have let loose a string of curses had he not been gagged.

"You really should invite me next time," Will whispered in Spike's ear, the crop coming down on one sensitive nipple. Spike's eyes widened as he realized what Will was talking about, that they'd had an audience that day amongst the trees. So parking the car really hadn't taken that long. His train of thought was interrupted by another jolt from the vibrating plug.

Spike quickly realized that the vibrations were random; there was no way to predict them, no way to prepare himself. Will's strikes came at different intervals as well, sometimes at the crest of pleasure; other times the pain sliced sharply through his body as it shuddered from the mounting, unreleased pressure. His balls were heavy and full, and his need to come was overwhelming. Will was systematically stripping him of any ability to think, reducing him to a mass of nerve endings and unrequited arousal. After what seemed like an eternity, it all stopped, so abruptly he almost cried out. He could feel phantom pains and vibrations running through him, ghosts of the sharp sensations that had once assailed him.

Will ran soothing hands over Will's body, gently bringing him down from his high, bringing him back to his body. The tension he could feel underneath the muscles wouldn't go away, though—that would only be relieved when Will was good and ready. Spike sagged against his chains, his entire body twitching. Leaving him to regain some semblance of sanity, he turned briefly to Buffy.

Her eyes were hooded and closed, and she was struggling against her bonds. The oil felt like it was burning her, searing her core; she was unbearably turned on, but her wetness only seemed to spread the damned stuff. And it didn't help that every time she opened her eyes, she got a prefect view of Spike's face twisted as Will laid out his exquisite torture.

A hand caressed her rump and the burning sensation subsided as Will slid something between her aching cheeks. Buffy sighed in relief as her sensitive flesh was soothed by the lubricant on the plug. She gasped sharply as Will pulled the plug out, the textured toy rubbing against her skin and setting it ablaze in a different way, the skin extra sensitive from the oil. He toyed with her, eliciting gasps and moans and pleas from her lips. She was teetering on the edge or orgasm when he stopped. She opened her eyes with an outraged cry, but his attention was already back on Spike. She mewled, trying to get his attention. He spared a glance in her direction, a broad grin sweeping his handsome face. She yelped when her plug began vibrating.

"Don't come until I say so," Will commanded jovially. Buffy glared at him, but kept her list of foul words and names to herself. She'd enlighten him. Later. When he didn't have the keys to her chains. "And watch." Buffy thought about disobeying, but her eyes were inexorably drawn to mirror.

Will removed the gag; he wanted Spike very vocal for this next part, the grand finale as it were. He kissed his lover, the gentleness belying the events that had already passed and that were about to happen. Slowly, Will sank to his knees. In any other situation, one might wonder at the submissive position. But Will was anything but submissive as he wrapped his lips around Spike's straining cock, the head almost purple with blood. Spike whimpered at the stimulation; he was far past the point of cumming, his cock throbbing so hard it hurt.

Will's talented tongue danced over the turgid head, down the base, and back up. Spike was gasping out words, pleas and appeals for mercy. Will heard every one of them, but headed none. Spike lost his ability to speak when Will began playing with the plug, twisting it so the end brushed lightly against Spike's prostate. Will kept up his torture, driving Spike past the point of conscious thought and to that place where only sensation and pleasure existed. Will dragged his hands over the small welts his crop had left, sucking hard on Spike's cock, melding pleasure and pain once again.

He briefly pulled back, Spike's cry of loss changing to one of harsh pleasure as Will replaced his mouth with his hand. He stroked Spike's cock, the roughness of his hands adding friction. He matched the strokes of his hand with the movement of the plug, striking Spike's prostate sharply with each thrust. Spike's hips began moving in time, his head thrown back, given over completely to the feeling. His body hung over the edge of orgasm, torturously close to falling but unable to do so. With a sharp push, Will pressed the plug in as far as he could, and released the cock ring, and sent Spike flying.

Every one of Spike's muscles tightened, the chords in his neck standing out, his veins clearly visible underneath his pale skin. Will held him tightly as his greatly delayed orgasm ripped through him, lasting an eternity. Spike's skin was almost unbearably sensitive, the slightest movement sending shockwaves of sensation through him. Will gently ran his hands over his captive's body, soothing, holding him as he came crashing back to his body.

Spike whimpered as Will unhooked his chains, gently lowering him to the ground. He saw everything happening in a haze, his brain not really registering anything as his body twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Will was murmuring soft words of encouragement as he worked, releasing his feet and running a warm cloth over his stomach. Soon, Will was laying his shuddering brother on their bed, his thoughts turning to his next victim and the soft thrum of the vibrator buried within her.

* * *

**  
**

Buffy was desperately trying to find some sort of relief. Whatever oil Will had coated her with was burning her from the inside out. The anal plug was keeping her on the edge of arousal, and she was getting increasingly frustrated. She yelped when Will draped himself over her; his hands snuck underneath the pillow to caress her stomach.

"Not too much?" he murmured. Buffy melted a little at his obvious concern.

"We're both fine," she assured him. She wiggled her ass into him as much as she was able, urging him to get on with his torture. His heady chuckle raced straight to her core.

"You don't know what you're asking for," Will told her, before gathering everything he needed. "But for now, just relax."

Buffy's muscles rippled as Will poured some sort of cool gel over her back, relaxing as his talented hands began rubbing it into her. He soothed the tension that had developed from being in one position for too long, taking care to release each knot and kink he could find. Buffy was caught in an odd vortex of stimulation and relaxation, Will's hands simultaneously arousing her (on top of the ever-present vibrator) and encouraging her to relax. And then he blew.

Will grinned as Buffy felt the effects of the warming KY gel he'd rubbed into her skin. He blew a trail of warmth across her skin, enjoying the goose bumps that followed his breath. His firecracker was going to know what it meant to burn by the end of this night.

Buffy moaned when Will's fingers slipped into her, his fingers unerringly finding her g-spot. She heard the clink of her chains as she jerked against them, trying desperately to get more friction. And then he was gone, his dark laughter teasing her ear. Allowing Buffy a few moments to compose herself, Will opened up the smaller, more intimate vial of ginger oil and spread it along his fingers. Buffy needed a touch up if he wanted to see a true explosion, and he was determined to make sure this was a lesson Buffy never forgot. He teased her, touching her in all the ways he knew she liked, building her up and then stopping before she could get any kind of satisfaction.

"Will," she pleaded. "Will!" She could feel the heat in her groin increasing, and not just because she was almost unbearably aroused. "Oh god!"

"Now that I have your attention, I want an apology, Ms. Summers." Will's silky, commanding voice heightened Buffy's already dangerous level of arousal. "Do you know _why_ I want an apology?"

Buffy shook her head in the negative, her eyes drawn to the mirror…which had been repositioned so that she could see Will towering over her bent form. His blue eyes were fixed on her reflection.

"Because you and my brother need to learn a little discretion, and I don't appreciate being forgotten," he growled. "Next time you're up for a public tryst, make sure you invite me."

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized that Will had seen them…in the trees…

"It's a little late for embarrassment, pet," Will growled. His hand made a satisfying pop against her ass, the leftover jelly adding a bit of sting. He smiled at the rosy hand print that appeared on her cheek, the skin warm beneath it. Good, the warmer the better. Will laid a few more spanks along Buffy's perfectly shaped ass, reveling in the rosy tint and her breathless gasps.

"You may speak," he told her, spanking her over her seeping slit.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! S-s-sorry!" she gasped out, each of her words punctuated by another spank from Will's hand. She apologized, each time rewarded with the sharp sting of Will's hand. He kept it up until her ass could have heated a small city on its own.

While Buffy was surely cursing in her pillow, Will coated his left hand with more warming oil, and retrieved something from the bedside table. Will deliberately began his routine of heating the rest of her skin with his breath, drawing increasingly intricate patterns, his touch specifically designed to arouse her. He kept it up until she was pleading with him, begging him for anything. So he gave her more.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Buffy yelled into her pillow, her arms yanking violently against her bindings. Will was following his heated breath with a fucking ice cube. The coldness was searing against her heat-sensitized body. She could feel every drop of water left in its wake, every drop rolling with excruciating slowness down her sides. She started shivering when Spike's tongue traced the trail of water, the roughness of his tongue harsh against her over stimulated nerve endings.

Will observed his quaking canvas, pleased with her reaction. This was something they were going to have to explore further; he ever briefly contemplated bringing over one of the candles, but decided that he'd worked her up to such a point that the effect would be wasted. With a smirk, he flicked beads of water from his hand in the direction of Buffy's exposed ass. It was time to move on to more…pleasurable areas, he decided.

He placed the remainder of the cube on his tongue, wrapping the organ around it suggestively when he noticed Spike watching with half lidded eyes. Grabbing a new ice cube from his bowl, Will ran his cooled finger along the edges of Buffy's blushing bum. He saw her jerk, telling him just how sensitive the area really was. He began writing.

"I…Will…Not…Forget…Will," he wrote across her bum in water. He noticed how Buffy's hands gripped the duvet cover like a life raft. With a smile, he started again, circling around the vibrator and pausing in places where Buffy reacted strongest. He kept it up until she was a quivering mess, incapable of coherent speech, before relenting and moving on; Buffy wasn't going to last much longer.

With a grin, he placed the reminder of his new ice cube in his mouth and he knelt behind his captive, running his cold tongue along Buffy's wet slit. The first pass made her shriek as he washed away the remnants of the ginger. After he'd thoroughly cleaned her, he manipulated the remnant of the rapidly melting cube to the fore of his mouth. He pushed it into her with the tip of his tongue, holding her squirming hips still as an orgasm ripped through her, the intense stimulation sending her careening over the edge.

Buffy heard a voice calling her from far away, urging her back to the land of the living.

"Buffy," a voice whispered. She moaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Buffy." Will's coaxing voice brought her out of her post-orgasmic haze.

"I—"

"No talking." Buffy realized distractedly that the infernal plug was gone. She also realized that her limbs had been released, and the only thing keeping her from sliding to the floor in a puddle of goo was Will. She remained limp as Will lifted her back onto the bed, rolling her into an equally boneless Spike.

"Hi," Spike mumbled, a goofy, tired grin sliding across his face. She just smiled at him, to exhausted to move. Will smiled at them, enjoying his handiwork, before quickly cleaning up. With a sigh, he slipped into bed behind Buffy, nestling against her back.

"But you didn't—"

"Shhhh," Will murmured. "Sleep now. This was all for you two."


End file.
